Inochi
by MitsukiTenshi
Summary: Life…is very precious… But because people become arrogant… They do not treasure it… Till they lose someone… Or till their last moments come… Some say is God's punishment… Some say is God's blessing… For reminding you to treasure life…  -To be revised-
1. Losing Hope

Hello Everyone! ^.^

Is been a very long time since I have last uploaded anything

Sorry! Especially to my old readers who's still waiting on CLS

I... will do my best to get a chapter out by Valentine's Day

Anyways to my new readers welcome I hope you'll get used to my writing style :D

Tomorow will be a snow day so I am submiting this now

Since if I don't do it now I'll keep on procrastinating

I actually had this story done for over 2 months but...

Each time I tried to edit...

Let's just say there were problems....

Anyways enough of me blabbing

I should be talking about the story!

The story is titled Inochi which means life in Japanese

I think that this title reflects this story the best

This story was originally meant for one big chapter but I decided to split it into two

so that you guys can take a break while reading

Anyways I hope that you'll enjoy!

And Please Review!

* * *

Life…

Life is very precious…

But because people become arrogant…

They do not treasure it…

Till they lose someone…

Or till their last moments come…

Some say is God's punishment…

Some say is God's blessing…

For reminding you to treasure life…

"All right everyone! This will be Mio's last scene! Actors on standby! And… Action!" yelled Ogata

"Mio! Mio!" called Mizuki, "Where are you going?"

_Mio holding a suitcase in one hand, a bag swung on one shoulder and her violin case on the other was walking out the door._

"Mio!" called Mizuki again as she rushed out the door to catch up to her.

"I'm going away." The raven haired girl replied with a bored voice.

"To where?" asked Mizuki

_Mio says nothing and continues to walk. A cab could be seen not too far up ahead._

"You'll probably never see me again…" she said suddenly walking even faster

"Eh?" exclaimed Mizuki

_Mio then saluted her hand lazily as if it was a motion of goodbye for Mizuki._

She silently whispered, "Arigato"

_What Mio didn't know was the Mizuki heard it._

She smiled and yelled, "We'll definitely meet again someday! I know it Mio!"

_Mio continues walking unchanged_

**

* * *

**POVKyoko's

"And…. Cut!" yelled Ogata-san, "Great job everyone. Kyoko-Chan you did really good!" he smiled

_Then, my world became black._

**

* * *

**POVOgata's

_Kyoko-Chan suddenly fainted_

"Kyoko-Chan!" I yelled as I rushed over to her, "Quick someone call the ambulance!"

**

* * *

**POVRen's

_As soon as I heard she fainted I rushed to the hospital as soon as possible_

_Please be ok!_

_I made it to the hall Kyoko was staying at and say Ogata-san and the others._

"Is she alright?" I asked frantically

"We don't know!" answered Ogata-san worriedly

"They won't tell us anything!" exclaimed Momose-san

_Then a doctor walked out_

"Is she alright?" I asked immediately

"Now now, let's be patient. Worrying won't do anything." Said the doctor, "From what I see she merely fainted from lack of sleep and a lot of stress."

_Then a nurse came out and whispered something into his ears_

"It seems that she is waking up. One moment please." Said the doctor as he walked into the room.

_We tried to go in but…_

"Please wait till after the doctor gives permission." Instructed the nurse as she stopped us from going in.

**

* * *

**POVKyoko's

_When I woke up, the air was filled with the scent of medicine. A steady beep sound could be heard coming from my left. Then a man, a doctor I guess came in._

"Are you feeling alright Mogami-san?" asked the doctor

"I guess…" I replied and sits up

"Do you think you can handle some visitors? There are a lot of people out there that's worried about you." Explained the doctor

_I nod_

_And he motions someone at the door_

_Then everyone came in_

"Kyoko-Chan!" exclaimed Ogata-san "Is all my fault isn't it? () With the ending of _Dark Moon _comingI've been pushing you too hard haven't I?"

"Of course not Ogata-san!" I replied, "I just have been having some trouble sleeping that's all."

"Mogami-san you should be taking care of yourself properly." Warned Tsuruga-senpai

"Ah hai senpai" I replied feeling a bit embarrassed

"Alright Mogami-san," cut in the doctor, "So far nothing is wrong but I would still like you to stay in the hospital for the night while we do some more testing just in case you hit your head a little too hard when you fell."

"Ok." I replied

"I am sorry to inform you all but visiting hours end in 10 minutes. please leave." Said a nurse

"All right" replied everyone as they head out the door.

"Feel better soon Kyoko-Chan!" called Ogata-san

"Do you need a ride from the hospital tomorrow Mogami-san?" asked Tsuruga-senpai slightly worried

"Domo arigato, but I don't think that I'll need it. I don't want inconvenient you more than necessary." I replied

_I shouldn't bother senpai anymore as it is_

"Is no trouble at all Mogami-san" he assured me

"No is ok." I insisted

"Sir, visiting hours are over. Please leave." Asked the nurse.

"Ok. Well I hope you'll get better soon Mogami-san." He said and then left.

"Anyways Mogami-san we'll be doing some tests now so all you really need to do is sleep. We'll be giving you some medicine shortly." Said the doctor

"Hai Sensei" I replied

**

* * *

**

~Next Morning~

_That was a really good night's sleep_

_The best I had in a very long time ^.^_

_I guess people really need sleep to function properly._

_After I had my breakfast, the doctor…Wakaoji-sensei came in._

"Ohayo Mogami-san." He greeted with a slight awkwardness

_I wonder if something's wrong._

"Ohayo gozaimasu Wakaoji-sensei!" I replied

"Please come into my office." He said simply

**

* * *

**

~Office~

"Is something wrong?" I ask sensing that something's amiss

"(sigh) While we were seeing your tests results were, we found something disturbing..." he begin

"Something…disturbing?" I asked

"(sigh) I just get straight to the point. There's a tumor in your brain." He answered

_o.o_

"…" I couldn't say anything

_A…_

_A tumor?_

"Is it serious?" I asked

"I'm afraid to say that you have a rather unlucky case. The size of the tumor isn't large and under normal conditions could be removed rather fast and risk free. However, in your case the location of your tumor is what makes it serious. It is located next to a very sensitive part of the brain." He explained

"So if I get it removed…" I begin

"The chance of complete recovery if you were to undergo the surgery is about 0.001%." he stated

_Eh?_

"Why is it so low?" I asked frantically

"The surgery its self usually goes very smoothly with a 95% success chance. However what happens after the surgery is the problem. We find that after the surgery the patients go into a coma and often never wake up." He explained

"How much time…?" I hesitated to ask

"At the rate the tumor is growing, I estimate you have about 2 or 3 months to live." He answered, "I'm sorry"

_Two to three months left to live?_

…

_No good_

_My brain can't think_

_**

* * *

**_

~Some time later~

_I was walking around in a park with no particular destination. I started thinking about what Wakaoji-sensei said_

**

* * *

**

-Flash Back-

"Mogami-san, are you checking out already?" he asked worriedly

"I… I need to go home and think. I can do that right?" I asked

"If that's what you really want to do I will allow you to leave. But in my opinion it would be best if you stay at the hospital." he said, "You will be prone to fainting at unexpected times or experience massive migraines."

"Please just let me think about it for a while ok?" I asked

"Alright, but I would suggest having someone supervise you just in case. Also try to not be too active ok?" agreed Wakaoji-sensei

"Ok." I answered

**

* * *

**

-End of Flash Back-

_I…_

_Really don't know what to do_

_I didn't want to worry Okami-san so I came to the park instead_

_Is kind of calming here_

_I really want to cry right now_

_But I know that if I do I won't be able to stop_

_So I'm doing all I can to hold back my tears_

_Walking around helps_

_As I think of how my life has been_

_I realized that I really wasted a lot of it_

_I never thought of my life as really important_

_Each day passed by without me really truly living in it_

_I guess this is why they say you don't treasure something till you lose it_

_Then I felt raindrops on my head_

_Good thing there was a shelter near by_

_I think that people who want to eat in a park but want a table and roof over their head use this_

_(Sigh)_

_After listening to the rain I felt a lot calmer_

_I closed my eyes and thought_

_There are so many things that I want to do…_

_So many things I haven't done…_

_I haven't cached up to Tsuruga-san_

_I haven't beaten Fuwa Sho_

_Is strange but those things suddenly seem less important_

_I wonder what I am really living for…?_

_I let myself immerse in this thought..._

_After a while I couldn't hear the rain anymore and it felt colder_

_When I opened my eyes I saw snow_

_I gasped because it was so pretty_

_It was the prettiest snow fall I have ever thing_

_I don't know why_

_But the way the snowflakes dance in the wind_

_The way the snowflakes gently land on the ground_

_All of it was breathtaking_

_I stared closely at the snowflakes on my jacket_

_Each was different and unique_

_Each were beautiful…_

_Then I saw a girl with a camera_

_She was taking pictures of the snow_

_Not knowing why, I walked over to her_

"Is a beautiful snowfall right?" she asked

"Yeah." I agreed

"You know it'll be a beautiful snow fall if there's no wind and the snow is light because then you can see the individual snowflakes." She stated

"I wonder why each snowflake is different" I asked

"They represent the different happiness in life." She replied

_I was surprised because I didn't expect an answer_

"See how fast they melt when you touch it? Happiness is like that, it disappears fast." She continued, "But… if you can remember that happiness and treasure it, then you'll never lose it just like these snowflakes. You'll always remember the beauty of the snowflakes."

"Yeah…" I said

"Moments like these don't come by everyday so when you do see it, you have to treasure it." She said, "But I suppose life by is self is worth treasuring."

"Is not always easy to realize that." I replied

"My mom told me that people…like to live as if they lived forever. Always rushing for the future; to the point where they no longer see what's in front of them. But...only once they feel the clutches of death, they'll be able to slow down. Slow down and see what's around them and treasure life." She started, "My mom told me that a few months before she died. After that I started living everyday like is my last. It sounds kind of silly but I think that, that's the way we really should live."

_We watched the snowfall in silence for a while_

"What will you do if you found out that you only have a certain amount of time to live?" I asked

"Accomplish as much as possible during it." She replied

_Then she looked at her watch_

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! It was nice talking to you!" she yelled to me as she ran away.

_I gaze at the snow some more_

_I think that I was meant to meet that girl_

_Because of her…_

_Now I can say the words_

"_I want to live till the end"_

_I walked out the cab and went to the hospital_

**

* * *

**

~At the Hospital~

"Mogami-san, are you ok? You look freezing!" exclaimed Wakaoji-sensei

"Yeah I was walking around in the snow." I chattered

"You should be careful." He replied, "So what did you come to see me about? Did you make up your mind already?"

"Sensei, I want to live my best as much as possible in these last 2 months." I answered.

"So you decided already…" he responded, "I won't stop you but you'll need to come to the hospital at least once a week for checkups ok?"

"Ok." I agreed

**

* * *

**

~Later That Day~

"Oh! Kyoko-Chan are you ok now?" asked Sawara-san

"Yes thank you for worrying." I answered

"Do you need anything?" he asked

"Just some papers." I replied

"What kind-hold one sec" he said as he went to answered the phone

_I went over to where most of the paper forms were and begin looking._

_Once I found the papers I was looking for I took a copy out and thanked Sawara-san and left._

**

* * *

**

~That Night~

_(Buzz!)_

_I felt the vibration on my phone_

_I begin searching all around for it_

_After about a minute I found it_

"Mushi mushi?" I said

"Mogami-san." Said Tsuruga-senpai

"Ah! Tsuruga-senpai! Konban wa!" I greeted

"Konban wa." Said Tsuruga-senpai

"What brings you to call at this hour?" I asked

"I wanted to see if you were ok." He replied

…

"Yeah I'm fine!" I lied, "The doctors said that nothing was wrong."

"Oh. That's good to hear." He responded

_He believed me…_

"Anyways I also came to call because Ogata-san wanted me to remind you that the Dark Moon Ending Party is in two days. He hopes that you'll be well enough to be there." He explained

"Of course I'll be there!" I answered, "But is kind of sad that Dark Moon is ending."

"Yeah I'm a bit sad too Mogami-san." He agreed

"Oh? But Tsuruga-san you have been in many dramas. For me this is my first one that ended." I responded

"I think that is sad each time because it'll feel a little weird without it." He explained, "Well is getting late you should try to get some more sleep ok?"

"Hai! Thanks for calling!" I responded

"Oyasumi." He said

"Oyasuminasai!" I replied

_(Sigh) –closes cell phone-_

_Gomen ne Tsuruga-senpai_

_I don't know why but there's an ache in my heart_

_Such an unpleasant feeling…_

_A tear made its way down my cheek_

_Then I started crying even though I told myself that I wouldn't…_

_I think I cried all night…_

**

* * *

**

~Dark Moon Party~

_Maybe I shouldn't have come today…_

_I'm not exactly in a partying mode…_

_Snap out of it Kyoko!_

_You said that you will enjoy everyday didn't you?_

_Yeah I should try to enjoy each day and stop pitying myself_

"Mogami-san?" said Tsuruga-senpai as in broke through my train of thought

"Tsuruga-senpai?" I exclaimed surprised to see him there

"Are you ok? You were looking kind of down." He said

"Oh well that's just because Dark Moon is ending." I replied

_I lied again…_

"Oh?" he asked suspicious

"Would everybody turn their heads to the screen please?" asked Ogata-san, "This will be the ending of Dark Moon."

**

* * *

**

-Ending Of Dark Moon-

_10 years later~_

_Mio, who ran away from home, went to London to study music. There she graduated with a degree in music_

_Now she is a violin instructor and is very well known in London._

_Her scary personality slowly disappeared as she got to know the people_

_The scar on her head has begin to heal and it is no longer visible_

_Perhaps the scar started to heal when her heart healed_

_Misao, after moving to Hokkaido for a job she was able to meet someone wonderful. _

_They got married two years after they met._

_Mizuki and Katsuki, after overcoming the obstacles they finally got married. _

_Now they have three kids, 2 sons and a daughter._

_Mizuki is now a pianist with Katsuki composing music. _

_The happy couple is now blessed with happiness_

_**

* * *

**_

~The End~

(Clap) (Clap) (Clap)

_Wow it really is a nice ending!_

**

* * *

**

-Summary of what happened during party [Because I'm too lazy to write it]-

Kyoko was able to get away from most of Ren's questions.

Ren slightly upset about Kyoko hiding something from him starts to drink down his sorrow

Kyoko slightly out of it accidently takes a sip of wine.

Later Kyoko had to help Ren get into his apartment because he was so drunk…

Then!

**!~Stuff Happened~!**

_

* * *

_

When I woke up next morning...

_For a moment I felt really happy_

_But only to remember last night's events_

_Then I started to cry silently_

_I… am really a bad person_

_After various things that happened_

_I realized that I was in love with Tsuruga-senpai all this time_

_But…_

_I guess I'm selfish_

_I'm probably going to die faster now_

_And I will definitely go to hell _

_Because Tsuruga-san loves someone else_

_But yet knowing that I…_

_If he remembers he'll probably hate me forever_

_After I stopped crying I decided to do the only thing I can do_

_First I got rid of all traces of me_

_Is better if he won't remember_

_But I did leave something here_

_I took corn out from my bag and put it underneath the guestroom's bed's pillow_

_Then I quietly opened the door_

"Sayonara" I whispered and left

**

* * *

**

~At LME~

"Is Takarada-san here right now?" I asked

"Yes do you need to see him right now?" asked Sawara-san

"Hai is an emergency." I said

"Ok well you are in luck. He's free right now." Responded Sawara-san

"Arigato!" I gave Sawara-san a light bow and left

**

* * *

**

~At Lory's Office~

"Sawara said that you needed to see me Kyoko-Chan?" asked Takarada-san

"Yeah here." I handed him an envelope

_Takarada-san opens to envelop and reads the papers_

"Resignation paper?" he asked, "Why Kyoko-Chan? You are on a roll here! Why would you want to quit?"

"Please don't ask!" I replied my voice cracking

_The room begins spinning_

"But Kyoko-Chan!" he exclaimed

_I felt weak and could no longer feel my legs…_

_Then I felt my world become black once again_

**

* * *

**

~At the Hospital~

_When I woke up, it was to the same scent of medicine._

_The same beeping of the machine_

_Then Takarada-san came in_

"Why didn't you say anything Kyoko-Chan?" he asked

_His voice sounded really worried_

"I…I didn't want to worry you guys." I replied

"The doctor here what was his name, Wakaoji-sensei told me everything." He begins, "Is a hard decision isn't it? But I think that living-"

"I… I have changed my mind." I said, "I want to get the surgery."

_Then Wakaoji-sensei walked in_

"Did you say that you want to change your mind?" he asked

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Do you have any insurance?" he asked

"Insurance?" I asked

"During your previous stay, your…director Ogata-san offered to pay for everything." He begin

"Eh? He did that?" I interrupted

"Yeah he was very nice about it too. If you don't have any insurance we won't be able to do the surgery till your life is in danger." He said

"I'll pay for it." Proclaimed Takarada-san

"Eh? I can't-" I begin

"You can and you will let me pay for it." He said, "You done so much for me. Is time I started to give back."

"But…" I sigh and give in. "Alright. Thank you."

_Is very hard to argue against the president_

**

* * *

**

~Narration~

Later, Kyoko was transferred to the best hospital in Japan.

Lory wanted Kyoko to be treated with only the best

**

* * *

**

~An hour before her surgery~

"Are you nervous?" Takarada-san asked

"A little." I replied

"You'll definitely make it through." Assured Takarada-san

_I didn't say anything_

_I think the only reason I'm doing the surgery_

_Is as a punishment for myself_

_Someone like me…_

_Don't deserve to live happily till the end_

_But for some reason… _

_There's a spark of hope inside of me_

_That says the words "I want to live"_

_Even though I know I don't deserve to wake up_

_After what I did to Tsuruga-san_

_There's still a small part of me that wants think that I will be forgiven_

_That God will forgive me and let me wake up_

_I started crying_

_But what happens if I wake up?_

_Only to get hurt again?_

_You know is strange_

_You think after hurting once I would at least have some protection_

_But somehow this time…_

_It hurts a lot more than last time_

_The pain I felt last time can't even begin to compare with this time_

_Maybe then…_

_What I thought was my… "love" for that guy was just infatuation_

_Then all those years of my life WASTED!_

_Well a little too late now…_

_Then I started to think of Tsuruga-san_

_How much I want him to be here with me_

_To say the words "You'll make it"_

_But I know…_

_Tsuruga-san won't say that to me_

_My heart hurts so much_

_Is this what loving is really like?_

_Full of pain and agony when is one sided?_

_If it is then…_

_I really hate my life…_

_All this time this is what I have longed for…_

_No…_

_I longed for acceptance, a pat on the head and a pair of warm hands…_

_If...._

_If only I wasn't born as "Kyoko"_

_Perhaps I would be much happier if I was born as someone else…_

_Then a nurse came in _

"Is time Mogami-sama" she said and begins to get my arm ready for the anesthesia, "Please go to the waiting area, Takarada-sama"

"Of course" replied Takarada-san, "Good luck Kyoko-Chan I'll see you when this is all over."

_Then I felt the sting_

"Wait" I said

"Yeah?" asked Takarada-san

"I want you to listen to my last wish…I wish I wasn't born as Kyoko." I said

_Then I felt the anesthesia kicking in and I fell into a deep sleep..._

* * *

**~Intermision~**

That's all for part one

Ignore the random spacing

Fanfiction and I are still having trouble getting along...

Anyways Part 2 Should Be Up Very Soon

Unless Fanfiction and I get into a conflict...

Please Review!

Thank you for reading! ^.^


	2. Gaining Hope

Now time for Part 2!~

So far so good is smooth sailing between me and :D

Enjoy! ^.^

**

* * *

**

~Narration~

Even though the surgery was a success Kyoko did not wake up

She remained in a coma peacefully sleeping

Ren asked Lory continuously about where Kyoko is but Lory would not budge one bit

The press made a huge deal about her sudden disappearance but it faded away after a while

**

* * *

**

~In A Dream~

_Is dark…_

_Is so cold_

_Where am I?_

_In a distance I see a light_

_I begin walking to it_

_Then I felt something stopping me_

_I look around to see what it was…_

_And then light begins coming off from my body_

_Is so warm_

_I opened my eyes_

**

* * *

**

~Hospital~

_The ceiling is white…_

_That was the first thing that I noticed_

_I raised my head to look around_

_Where is this place?_

_I can't remember anything_

_Wait…_

_Who am I?_

_Then a man in white clothes a doctor I guess came in followed by a few ladies in white, nurses I think…_

"Congratulations for waking up Mogami-san" he smiled, "0.001% but you manage it. Consider yourself a lucky person."

"Who in the world is Mogami?" I asked very confused

_Is that supposed to be me?_

"Wait… Do you remember anything?" asked the doctor

_I shake my head_

"Oh dear…" he begin, "Call her guardian" he said to one of the nurses

"Hai" said a nurse and she went out

**

* * *

**

~Lory arrives~

"Kyoko!" a man exclaimed as he walked into the room

_I look at him weirdly _

_Kyoko… is such an unfamiliar name_

"Who are you?" I asked

_He was in his fifties or sixties I guess_

_And he was wearing a very outrageous costume_

"I believe she has amnesia" said the doctor

"Don't worry Kyoko everything will be ok. My name is Takarada Lory." Said Takarada-san, "Does that sound familiar?"

_I shake my head for no_

"Well you'll remember in no time!" he said cheerfully, "I'm so glad that you are awake"

I smile, "Thank you"

_He seems a little shocked by my smile_

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"No… I just never seen you really smile like that casually" he replied

_Hmm… _

_I wonder if whoever this Kyoko was didn't like to smile?_

_Then I felt really sick and I got up_

"Where's the bathroom?" I managed to say

_The nurse helped me to the bathroom and I started "throwing up"_

_Well…_

_I couldn't throw up anything but the feeling was still there_

"Is she alright?" asked Takarada-san worriedly

"I think that this is normal considering that she haven't used her stomach or throat in a long time. She probably has a bad taste in her mouth." Replied the nurse

**

* * *

**

~Later that night~

_I had a dream_

_I wasn't sure who I was_

_But all I knew that I was surrounded by bad thing_

_I felt so much anger, hate, fear, pain_

_I think it was "Kyoko"_

_I woke up screaming and crying_

_Takarada-san rushed into my room along with a few nurses_

"Are you ok Kyoko?" he asked

"I… I don't want to be Kyoko!" I cried,

_Some aches in my chests _

_It feels like something is being torn into pieces…_

"It hurts so much!" I screamed

_I think I cried for a long time…_

_But I also think that Takarada-san held me in his arms like what a father would do telling me that I didn't have to be Kyoko if I didn't want to._

_It was very comforting_

**

* * *

**

~Narration~

After that "Kyoko" became Takarada Hime

Lory officially adopted her as his granddaughter

She picked the name herself too

She said that for some reason she really like that name

**

* * *

**

~After that~

"Takarada-sama, and Hime-san, I have to inform you of something," begin Eigetsu-sensei, "Hime-san, you are pregnant"

"Eh?" we both exclaimed at the same time

_M….me? Pregnant?_

"Do you have any idea who the father is?" asked Eigetsu-sensei

_I shake my head for no_

"What about you Takarada-sama?" asked Eigetsu-sensei

"No I'm afraid I don't." said Lory Oji-san

"Well what do you think Hime-san? Do you want the baby? Though I wouldn't suggest deciding right now with you not remembering everything." He said

"I…think I want to keep the baby," I begin, "There's this part in my heart that's telling me to do so. As the saying goes the mind forgets but the heart remembers. I think that "Kyoko" would want the baby as well."

"Well what do you think Takarada-sama?" asked Eigetsu-sensei

"I say keep the baby. Who knows when she'll be able to remember who the father is." Said Oji-san

"Then may I make a suggestion?" asked Eigetsu-sensei

"What?" wondered Lory Oji-san

"How about having her transferred to one of our sister hospitals? Is located near the mountain side so the air is very fresh. Is a pretty good environment to relax and heal." He said

"What do you think Hime-Chan?" asked Lory Oji-san

"Sounds good to me." I smile

**

* * *

**

~Narration~

And so she was transferred to another hospital for healing patients

Then Lory announced the death of Kyoko…

Her funeral he said was private and he refused to give any detail

However, only a few people who were very close with the president knew that it was not a real. It was a "Name" funeral like what Hizuri Kuu did many years ago.

But the press didn't know so it was proclaimed that the girl who was scarier than a ghost died.

However… it created a very bad effect on Ren… and the people that cared about her

**

* * *

** (Go listen while reading!)Flatts – What Hurts The Most by: Rascal POVRen's

_From the moment that I heard she died_

_My world begin falling apart_

_I knew something was up when she suddenly disappeared_

_That night at the party I knew that something was wrong_

_If only I continue to push her for an answer_

_Then what?_

_You wouldn't be able to stop her death anyways_

_Tears started coming out_

_Why?_

_I punch the wall over and over not caring if I disturb someone_

_I go into the guest room_

"Kyoko" I whisper

_I lay on the bed only to feel something hard on my head_

_I pick up the pillow only to find that blue stone I gave to Kyoko long ago_

_Did she leave it here in one of her visits?_

_Then I started crying agony while looking at that stone_

**

* * *

**POVMoko's

_(Sniff) Mogami Kyoko!_

_How dare you to die!_

_I can't accept this!_

_I won't accept it!_

_Didn't you say that we were best friends?_

_Why didn't you tell me anything?_

_I started to break down in tears_

_This is why I didn't want to get close to anyone_

_Because when you get attached and they leave it hurts!_

**

* * *

**POVMaria's

_God! Why are you taking someone away again!_

_Wasn't my mother enough?_

_Stop taking away the people I care most about!_

_(Starts brawling)_

**

* * *

**

~After That~

**Yashiro's POV**

_After Kyoko-Chan died_

_Ren became a complete shell_

_He always puts on that masked smile_

_Even I can't get near him anymore…_

**

* * *

**

~Switching Over~

**Sakura's POV**

"Ohaiyo Hime-chan!" I greeted

"Ohaiyo Sakura-san!" she smiled back

"How are you feeling today?" I asked

"Fine" she replied

"How are your babies?" I asked

"They are getting bigger and bigger by the day." She laughed while rubbing her stomach.

"I can't believe is been seven months already." I exclaimed

"I still can't believe the fact that I'm having twins" she replied

"So they miss a heartbeat, is not every day when fraternal twins' heart beat at the same time." I reminded her

_It sure was amazing to find out she was having two babies since they only heard one._

"I guess." She agreed

"Have you thought of names for them?" I asked

"Not yet… I'm not sure what to name…." she answered, "Especially since I still can't remember who the father is…"

"Yeah kind of sad that the father won't be here to watch his kids getting born. Oh and you'll think of the names, my oka-san told me that she thought of one after I was born." I assured her, "She looked outside the window and saw the sakura flowers blooming. There were 12 other Sakura's that day."

"Uh… I would like something a little more original." She replied

"Just saying. Ready to go on your regular morning stroll?" I asked

"Of course!" she exclaimed

_As we were strolling…_

_Well she was in her wheel chair and I was pushing her_

_We saw a lot of people working on something that looked like a set_

"What's going on?" she asked me curious to know

"Hmm…..uh….Aha! I remember!" I exclaimed, "The doctors were talking about how some people are coming to shoot a scene for some drama. Takarada-san was hesitating to agree though (co-founder of hospital)."

"Oooh how interesting, want to watch when they start shooting?" asked Hime-Chan

"Of course! I'll be sure to look for a spot where you can watch." I replied

_She's too nice :D_

_I am pretty sure she said that for my sake..._

**

* * *

**

~A few days later~

"Hime-Chan!" I yelled

"Hai?" she replied slightly confused

"I found out what drama it is!" I proclaimed

"Um… what is it?" she hesitated to ask since she knew about my obsession with dramas

"_Memories of Light_! Tsuruga Ren is in it! Kya~ I'm such a big fan! I can't believe he'll be coming here!" I screamed

"Tsu-ru-ga Ren?" she asked

"Oh yeah you don't watch TV well he's Japan's most famous actor! And! He's the most wanted man in Japan! All his dramas or movies have always been successful and he's the most wanted man in Japan!" I explained

"(Chuckles) Most wanted man? It makes him sound like a criminal" she laughed

"(.) You know what I meant!" I replied

"Well doesn't matter to me." She responded

_(Sigh) well that's to be expected_

_She doesn't have any interest in this stuff_

_But then again…_

_Can't say that her life isn't less interesting_

**

* * *

**

~A few days later the actors arrive~

"Hime-Chan!" I piped, "They are shooting today! Let's get there early!"

"(Chuckles) ok. I had a feeling you would want to go early so I got up a little earlier today." She replied

_Hime-Chan is so kind. I hope whoever the father is, is equally nice and good to her._

_**

* * *

**_

~At The Set~

_By the time we got there, there were already a lot of people_

_Thankfully there was still some room in the front since Kyoko wouldn't be able to see anything in the back_

_But we are more on the corner (sigh)_

_Ren-sama won't be able to see me here ._

"Alright before we begin we would like to thank Takashima hospital for letting us use this place. Is such a beautiful place. We hope that we won't be causing a disturbance here," begin the director, "At the same time we hope that you too will be courteous and not talk while we are filming. That's all thank you!"

**

* * *

**POVHime's

_How interesting_

_I begin to watch the actors act_

_In this scene there's a woman sitting in the garden looking at the sky_

_Then a man came and begins to talk to her_

_She looked really sad but I guess the man is cheering her up?_

_Hmm… is hard to see from here but why does that man look so familiar?_

_I felt a headache slowly forming_

_I can't make a scene here…_

_For a few seconds I felt memories passing by_

_Then everything became black_

**

* * *

**POVSakura's

"Hime-chan!" I exclaimed not caring that I was disturbing the scene

_I quickly called backup to come like I had been trained to do_

_I think that she's getting a flashback!_

_The doctors have said that it was dangerous cause if the flashbacks are too intense or shocking she might go into labor_

_The babies will be too premature!_

_Help arrives and we took Hime-Chan to the emergency room_

_We helped her calm down and then everything stabilized_

**

* * *

**POVRen's

"Hime-chan!" someone in the crowd yelled and suddenly doctors and nurses started rushing in

_I turned my head only to see a girl_

_Who looked EXACTLY like Kyoko_

_Her hair was black and wavy but I'm sure that it was her_

_Most of me wanted to run immediately to her_

_Then a part of me started to reason_

_Kyoko was already dead_

_That is just some random girl in the hospital_

_Then I managed to control myself_

_Besides that girl's name is Hime _

_How ironic that it would have been Kyoko's favorite name_

**

* * *

**POVHime's

_When I woke up, I was confused for a bit but then remembered what happened_

_I think that I was having a flashback_

_But… I can't remember anything from the flashback_

_(Sigh) how weird_

_I can't even remember what I was thinking before the flashback_

"Hime-Chan?" asked Sakura-san worriedly

"Hai?" I responded

"Thank goodness you are alright!" she sighed of relief, "I was so worried!"

"Which room am I in?" I asked since I wasn't in my regular room

"You are in the intense care room." She replied, "Because you might have gone into labor."

"Oh." I said

_Then Lory Oji-san came in_

"Are you alright Hime-Chan?" asked Lory Oji-san

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured him

"What happened?" he asked Sakura-san

"I'm not sure, we went to see the actors act and during the scene she suddenly passed out." Explained Sakura-san

"Hime-Chan I think that you should stay away from the shooting scene for a while. We wouldn't want you accidently going into labor." Said Lory Oji-san

_I nod_

_So for the next month I stayed away from the shooting scenes_

_But Sakura-san went over there during her lunch break_

_She told me that she got a chance to talk to Tsuruga-san thanks to me_

_I had her send my apologies to him_

_It turns out that he was a little worried about me since I kind of caused a scene during their first day of shooting_

_I guess I should feel flattered_

**

* * *

**

~One Morning~

_One morning while we were on our daily stroll we met up with Tsuruga-san_

_I decided to look down because I didn't want to risk the chance of having a flashback_

_And he was rather nice about it_

_After a while we started talking though it was kind of awkward since I was looking down the whole time_

_But somehow I felt comfortable around him_

_This made me curious_

_Did I know him when I was "Kyoko"?_

**

* * *

**POVRen's

_While I was taking a walk before my filming begin I met up with Sakura-san and the person that she takes care of_

_The one that looked like Kyoko_

_K-Hime-san was looking down the whole time so I couldn't see her face_

_She said that looking at me might cause her to get a flashback_

_God, their voices are so alike_

_It makes me want to believe that they are the same person_

_I kept my mask on tighter to risk losing control_

**

* * *

**POVHime's

"Ah! Be right back I am going to get us all a drink!" said Sakura-san as she hurried to the vending machine

_Then an awkward silence fell between us_

_I thought about starting a light conversation but was at a loss on what to say_

_His voice had such a fake tone to it_

_It made me curious about why he would talk to anyone with such a fake voice…_

"Ne? Can I ask you a question?" I asked him

"Hai? Hime-san?" replied Tsuruga-san

"Why do you talk

_Then I decided to take a risk_

_I really want to know if I knew him or now_

_And also…_

_His voice was getting really fake sounding_

_Some reason it made a part of me annoyed_

_And…_

_I was curious what kind of smile he would have on_

_Then I looked up_

_It was a fake smile alright_

_But for some reason there's a sense of nostalgia when I stare into his eyes_

_He looked really shocked when he saw my face_

_Then did he know me?_

_Suddenly_

_Memories started flooding back _

_It felt like the world was spinning_

_My head started hurting and so did my stomach_

"Ah!" I exclaimed

"Hime-chan!" yelled Sakura-san as she begin calling for back up, "Hime-chan is going into labor! Need help immediately"

_I think I started crying but I was pretty confused too_

_Crying of the pain and memories_

**

* * *

**POVRen's

_Kyoko!_

_There's no mistake that's definitely her!_

_Then who's…_

_Suddenly a memory came back to me_

_It was the night of the Dark Moon party I think_

_Then!_

_They are my kids!_

_I rush to the emergency room that Kyoko was in yelling _"I'm the father!"

**

* * *

**POVKyoko's

_I was awake yet asleep_

_I… I don't know what is real anymore_

_These past seven months_

_I…_

_No time! _

_I heard someone telling me to push_

_Then I remembered that I was giving birth_

_I tried pushing but I felt like something was wrong_

_They told me to push harder_

_I tried but it didn't work_

_I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen_

_No! My babies are NOT going to die!_

_Then someone came in I think it was Tsuruga-san_

_He was holding my hand_

_Somehow that gave me the strength I needed_

_Then I heard the sound of babies crying_

_And in the midst of my delusions when Sakura-san asked me for the names I said, _"Reiko and Kenta."

_Perfect for a girl and a boy_

_Then Tsuruga-san said that they were nice names and he hugged me_

_Then I think I passed out_

**

* * *

**

~When She Woke Up~

_When I woke up Tsuruga-san was next to me holding my hand_

_He didn't let go this whole time_

_I blinked a few times_

"Kyoko!" he said

"Tsuruga-san…" I begin then only to realize that he knew what happened, "I'm sorry..."

_Eh? Did he just call me by my name?_

_Is he that upset?_

"Why did Takarada say that you were dead?" he demanded

"I don't know." I replied, "Maybe because I said that I didn't want to be Kyoko. But more importantly I'm sorry I'm sure this will cause a lot of trouble with the person that you like"

"Where did you hear that I had someone that I liked?" he asked

"N-nowhere..." I replied

"Well don't worry cause the person that I like… I'm staring right at her." He said

_I think I started to cry_

"I'm in love with you… Tsuruga-senpai." I cried

"I loved you all this time Kyoko." He replied

And they lived happily ever after~

* * *

I am sorry for ending it so cliche..

I couldn't find a better ending... :(

Oh well

That's why is a one-shot and not a full detailed series

I hope you all enjoyed this little story ^.^

I had fun writing it! ^.^

I think one-shots are nice to write

Cause they are short..

Well most cases..

I drag out stuff too much... (sweatdrop) =.=;

If you liked it tell me

I might have some more one-shots for the future~

Thank you for reading!

If you would review and tell me your opinions on it that would be wonderful so I can improve for the future!

Oh yeah

If any of you

Are good at writing romance please pm me

Cause I think that..

My romance writing skills are not that great...

Like what Lory says to Ren

"Your love acting is too shallow"

Or something close to that....

Is the same in my case

I think that is more "friends" then "romance"

Oh welll~

Such a long note (lol)

Well Bye Then~ ^.^


End file.
